It is empirically known that the hair is damaged by UV-rays. In recent years, there has been particular concern about the adverse effects of UV-rays included in sunlight. The applicant previously elucidated that when the hair is exposed to UV-rays, protein that forms the hair is oxidized, and elution of the oxidized protein is promoted, which contributes to hollowing of hair and poor sensation to the touch (e.g., overly dry sensation or rough sensation). Some studies have revealed that the hair protein is oxidized even through exposure to UV rays for a very short period of time, and, in addition, both UVA and UVB can cause the oxidation.